


Crack Drabbles

by stillskies



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles made of crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Nice Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 04-16-2006

Oriya was sure that Kazutaka would get arrested one of these days. 

There were many reasons why. After all, murder was against the law in Japan, as was rape, falsification of documents, and consorting with minors. There was also the matter of Saki’s head in Muraki’s old hospital that Kazutaka hoped to revive which might just get him put away in an institution.

The one thing that worried Oriya most, though, was his lover’s sudden penchant for approaching young men, between the ages of thirteen and fifteen, and introducing himself as ‘Mr. Nice Guy’ and asking them if they wanted to play.


	2. Intimacy Gone Bad

The sight of Kazutaka in only his underwear was not an unpleasant one. Truth be told, the mere thought of his scantily clad friend was enough to make Oriya hard.

But this… 

Oriya couldn’t help but laugh. Long and loud. 

After all, those weren’t Kazutaka’s regular silk boxers, or bikini briefs. These were bulky white… things that had runes stitched in them.

When Oriya had stopped laughing long enough to ask what on earth he was wearing, Kazutaka replied, quite seriously, that they were going to protect him from the Evils of the Outside World.

Oriya vowed to never let the door-to-door Mormons talk to his boyfriend again.


End file.
